bryciggfandomcom-20200215-history
The Primordials
The Primordials were ambiguous being created before the plane and were guardians of the unique elements of said plane. The progenitor (and eventual attempted destroyer) of the humanoid races, Banr, was a primordial. First Generation Before all else there was Axial and Ommus, the primordials of Order and Chaos. They fought each other in nothingness and from their wounds crept the first generation. Pyyr claimed fire, Oerth claimed Earth, Vas claimed Water and Ephr claimed Air. From these elements the plane was created to shelter the fledgling primordials from the battle. Second Generation As Axial and Ommus continued to brawl more primordials were born into the world, each of which was sheltered by one of the elder primordials. Pyyr took Auros who was the Sun, Vas took Sael who was the Moon, Oerth took Oure who was the Mountains and Ephr took Jove who was the Storm. And so on until each thing on the face of the plane was claimed. Third Generation This is when Banr was created. Banr was the first primordial born without a domain to claim and the last primordial born out of Axial and Ommus duel. Banr without a grand destiny searched all of creation to find themselves one but came up wanting. For aeons they looked until they noticed that all small things had remained unclaimed, the echoes of the caves, the ripples of the water. So Banr tended to these and from these he shaped the first god: Merridon, god of creation. Through Merridon and Banr's experimentation five more gods were born, through who the mortal races were created (see The Gods for more information). The Shattering As the mortal races grew and more gods entered the world through mortal means Banr grew disenfranchised with their loss of relevance and sought out new domains to shape. From these unions the monstrous races were formed, bringing into the world creatures such as dragons and demons. When their plan ultimately failed Banr banded together with his new creations and some other lost primordials to strike out the new gods. These battles and the larger war were known as the Shattering as the violence escalated to world-ending levels, destroying many of the young kingdoms founded by the mortal races. The creators of these races and their gods fought back against Banr to protect their progeny. In the end Banr was defeated and sealed away from the plane and the world returned to normal, with the side effect of primordial worship falling out of favour. Contemporary Primordials After the Shattering most mortals swore off any form of primordial worship due to the misconception that all primordials had fought alongside Banr but as generations passed the practice returned in a small way. Most of the major primordials are now given feast or festival days as a form of appeasement, at least in the Bryciggian empire. Druidic enclaves and races/kingdoms strongly connected to the elements (such as the aarakocra of Aaqa and Nyst) sometimes place primordial worship before any god. This also applies to people whose line of work interacts with the elements in a major way, such as sailors or guides. Important Primordials The following is a list of primordials who are observed in some way within the Bryciggian empire.